Haunted Neighbor's House
by Littlemeister
Summary: A boy name Kevin just figured his trip to Florida would be normal. Boy, was he wrong! When he finds out that most of his family members are missing. Can Kevin and his twin,Ben,and Olivia solve this mystery?


Hello, my name is Kevin. I live with my parents and my brothers. I'm in the hospital right now. The doctors keep on telling me my name and who I live with. My brother Ben is in the bed next to mine. The doctors won't tell me where my other brother is or my parents. All I see is Ben and this girl. I don't remember her name. Well, I don't remember meeting her at all. She told me over and over again that everything is going be ok. She also said her name is Olivia. She said I was also very brave. Then a doctor comes and tells Olivia to leave. I'm stuck here in the hospital without one of my brother and my parents. I'm unable to know why I'm here in the first place. Not knowing why my brother, Ben, is in the hospital bed next to mine. The same doctor comes in the room and turns off the light. He said to both of us "Tonight is going to be _one _of the worst nights of your life." He walks away and leaves us here.

I look to Ben, he's is sleeping. At this point I was beginning to feel quite tried myself. I felt my eyes pulling shut. Then all sudden I'm in a car ride with my brothers Eric and Benjamin (BEN). My mother who's a sleep in the passenger seat; and my dad who looks tired than the rest of us. Eric is hopping around in the back seat. His blond hair keeps whacking me in the face. When I tell him to stop; he just looks at me with his light brown eyes. I can't help not forgiving him all the time. When my ex-girlfriend used to come over to my house, she always paid more attention to him then our date. Well, actually we would still be couple if I hadn't broken up with her before we moved. I told her I still loved her but I'm not into long distance relationship. Now, she still calls me to update to weather in New York. I think she calls me to make sure I'm not making out with another girl. Anyway, I'm on my way to a new life; a life in Florida. Yeah, I know I should be happy to be moving in Florid but, I'm not.

Well, there're a lot of reasons I'm not. First reason is I get car sick too much. We had to stop like four times in Florida already. Don't get me started on the way down her from New York. I get the shivers thinking about it. Your family would be smart if they took an airplane ride. But, no my dad always want to spend bonding time with his kids. If you were 14 like me you would understand. Well, I'll tell you anyway it's not your favorite part of life. Well to me it's mine at least. The only reason I think he likes the car ride because it doesn't cost a lot. Second reason is because I always have to sit in the back with my brothers. Ben isn't that bad because he's my twin. We look a-like, so it's hard to argue with myself. Ben and I had to share a room for 10 years! So, we are used to sharing the spot light. Well, we were until my parent announced that they were having another kid. Great (not)! Don't get me wrong I love my younger brother, but it wasn't the same anymore. I mean like I was the younger sibling. But, since we were are twins the light was shared among us both. When Ben and I turned 14 and Eric was 10 we had to move.

My dad always said it was like a new beginning. Ben and I felt it was like it was a way to get out of New York. You see, two years ago my dad and my grandparents had a big fight. Apparently, my dad was having an affair and they caught him and this girl kissing in the car. My grandparents waited until he got home to talk to him. They didn't really like their son-law kissing another girl. Ok, you know how I said "kissing" well if I used the term "making out" it gives me _more _shivers. Have you heard a 50 year old guy "making out?" No, it's just too creepy. Anyway, my dad promised it would never happen again. So, the last two years he was trying to spend more time with my mom, me, and my brothers. Ben and I never bought that shit at all. We keep asking our dad why we had to move in the middle of the school year. He told us "We need to get out of town. Also it was for a job."

The only reason we went because our mom was going. We couldn't let this scum bag have our mom. We can't rely on Eric he's 10 and he likes dad. So, there I am sitting in the back seat in the middle. As I usually do. Eric is bouncing off the walls. While Ben blasts his music on his IPod. I would do the same but it's hard for me to do one thing. Well, I would probably blame it on my ADHD but my twin brother has it too. But, we have different levels of ADHD. Ben has on the verge of chronic ADHD. So, you could only guess how lucky I was. If you're catching it, yup I have chronic ADHD. With ADHD, I always felt I got it easy. I know again I should be happy but, I'm not.

While, we were driving to our new home in the suburbs of Florida, I my dad had to stop for gas. When my dad got back in he said just only 30 minutes away from my new house. At that moment, my brother took out his ear buds from his IPod. My mom was still asleep in the passenger seat. My dad hopped in the car and we were off again. Eric was still in the way to see out the window. So, I had to just sit there until Ben moved his head. It seemed like it was taking for ever to get to the house.

All a sudden I felt this shock in my hip. I wake up; when I looked it was nothing. But, now I could see it was 10 in the morning. I kind of felt anxious waiting for Olivia. She seemed to know more than I did. Then I heard a low corky voice; it was my brother, he said, "Hey, how are you doing? Do you remember anything? For some odd reason, I remember. Where are Eric and mom?"

I was kind of concerned but I said, "I'm fine Ben, you? When I woke up yesterday I don't remember anything! But, I had a dream about the car ride to Florida. So, I think I'm getting it back bit by bit. The doctors won't tell me where they are. By the way who's Olivia?"

"I'm good. I'm glad you're still here. Olivia is one of your best friends. You, know we still live in Florida? I'll ask Olivia she'll tell us. She comes visits us every day. I think I have a huge crush on her." said Ben weakly.

I said, "What do you mean I suppose to be dead! She is? Why can't I remember her? I know she does she told me I was 'brave' yesterday. Why can't I like her too?" You see my brother and I only have these types of fights. He says I get all the "hot" girls.

"Dude, I want Olivia, you had Stella before we left. I don't get any girl I want. They always like you. When she comes I'll ask her who she likes best." said Ben like he would be the guy.

I said in a questionable tune, "What if I like her too? Now, what would you do? Ben, I broke up with her remember before we got to Florida? Please don't ask her it would be very awkward for all of us. Ben, you're older than me by a little bit. So, it make sense if she doesn't want you." Before Ben could speak, guess who walked in the room.


End file.
